Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale (1900) Dorothy Gale (1939) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy Gale is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. She is the main character of Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' and is introduced in the first chapter as the story's child protagonist. Dorothy is a little girl from Kansas who also is an orphan living at a small and joyless farm on the prairies in circa 1900 with her Uncle and Aunt who are her guardians. She was transported to the magical Land of Oz in a Kansas cyclone that swept her up while aloft in the prairie farmhouse with her pet dog named Toto, who also accompanied Dorothy on her trip to Oz. Baum's Character Inspiration Many Historians believe that Baum's original influence on the creation of Oz's "Dorothy" appears to be the Alice of english author Lewis Carroll's 'Wonderland' and 'Looking Glass' books. It is highly possible that Baum took some of the personality traits of Alice and morphed them into his own. He ultimately Americanized the character who would become known as Dorothy. The name of Dorothy was most likely chosen in homage to Baum's own real-life niece, 'Dorothy Louise Gage', who died in infancy. Baum's wife was very attached to her and was deeply grieved by her death, so there is speculation that Baum inserted her name into his stories as a memorial. Elements of Dorothy Gale's character are possibly derived from 'Matilda Joslyn Gage', Dorothy's grandmother. Dorothy Gage is buried in Evergreen Cemetery in Bloomington, Illinois. Lee Sandlin, writes that L. Frank Baum read a disaster report of a tornado in Irving, Kansas, in May 1879 which included the name of a victim, Dorothy Gale, who was "found buried face down in a mud puddle." The fictional Dorothy's last name is never mentioned in 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' (1900) or 'The Marvelous Land of Oz' (1904), which are the first two Oz books, Marvelous being Wonderful's sequel. Gale is finally disclosed in the third book by Baum in the story of 'Ozma of Oz' (1907). Age of Dorothy Gale The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy Gale is just like any other little country girl of her time, ordinary, average, and a well-grown child for her age. Her exact age is never given in the original book. Her age is not given in any of the Oz books that were written by L. Frank Baum for that matter. Despite this mystery, it does hint how old Dorothy might be, Baum does clearly state that Dorothy is just a mere child. A "little girl" from Kansas, not a teenager nor young adult. So, her character is no older than twelve being that she most likely has not reached her teen years. In the iconic MGM film, the legendary actress and singer, the late Judy Garland was made to be twleve when she portrayed the character of Dorothy Gale. Her age is never mentioned in the movie but her age on set was twelve. Garland herself was sixteen at the time the movie was made. Therefore she wore a special custom made corset under her costume dress that painfully bound her bosom and curves flat to give her a much more undeveloped, youthful appearance. In Disney's 1985 live-action fantasy film 'Return to Oz', which intended to be much more loyal to the original Oz books and stayed faithful to Baum's source material. Dorothy was played by then child actress Fairuza Balk who was ten during filming. In Baum's later Oz novel, 'The Lost Princess of Oz', it is stated that the character Betsy Bobbin is one year older than Dorothy, and the character Trot is a year younger. Then in 'The Giant Horse of Oz', it states that Trot is ten years old. That would make Dorothy Gale exactly eleven. The Land of Oz is enchanted with immortality, nobody has to die or age if they do not wish to. So overall, Dorothy Gale is probably going to remain closely around being ten, eleven or twelve years in age. Dorothy Gale's Appearance The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baum describes Dorothy as having a round, rosy and slightly sunburnt face from living on the prairies, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes filled with awe, and a merry laugh. Dorothy was first originally illustrated by W. W. Denslow to appear to be a chubby six to twelve-year-old with her darkish hair styled in her trademark braided pigtails, wearing her iconic gingham dress of faded blue and white checks shod in her charmed Silver Shoes with pointed toes. In the rest of the Oz books by Baum, the characters including Dorothy herself, are all drawn by john R. Neill and she is illustrated to be a thin, ten to twelve year old who has short blonde hair styled in a bob. Neill's Dorothy also appeared to be a fashion foward young lady for her time, having a tasteful fashion sense. Wearing pretty dresses and fancy hats or oversized bows in her hair. Usually seen in dress shoes and sometimes carring a parasol. In Baum's later Oz books that served as sequels to the original book of (1900), John R. Neill paid homage to W. W. Denslow's illustration of Dorothy Gale and Toto, specifically in Baum's fifth Oz novel 'The Road to Oz' (1909). The Silver Shoes, Not So Ruby After All... The shoes were SILVER!!!! People... In the original story, Dorothy Gale's charmed footwear which she used to send her and Toto home again at the very end of her journey, were NOT made out of sparkling rubies with bows covered in gems. In fact the shoes were not red at all, but made of real solid silver with pointed toes. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times and commanding the pair to teleport them to their desired destination. Since the Shoes are enchanted, charmed items, they cannot be taken out of the realm of Oz which is filled with fairy magic. This explains why Dorothy lost them on her way back to Kansas again which is a civilized place as Oz is not. The shoes lose they're magic powers once they venture to our dimension. The Silver Shoes are restrained to leave Oz and must stay within they're own turf. The Silver Shoes are the first magical item introduced in Oz. Other charmed items are placed into the plot of the book, for example: the Golden Cap. And even in Baum's other continuing Oz novels such as magic belts, magic whistles, ruby keys, magic mirrors and most notably the magic Powder of Life. *'Please see Silver Shoes for further detailed information.' Dorothy Gale's Pets *Toto the "eventually" talking dog. After moving to Oz permanently, it is revealed that Toto had the ability to talk. In fact, since Oz in general is a fantasy land filled with fairy magic, Toto had the ability to speak the entire time, even when he came to Oz the first time with his mistress Dorothy. Toto prefers to only bark as he is so used to using barking as his way of communicating instead of speaking actual words or sentences like all the other animals in Oz, he also chose not to talk so that he didn't lead on. *Billina the talking Hen Billina is a yellow hen tossed overboard in a storm with Dorothy Gale in Baum's third Oz book Ozma of Oz (1909). She is Dorothy's animal companion for this adventure, the role that Toto the dog serves in the first book. A spunky, talkative chicken, Billina was originally named Bill because, she tells Dorothy, "no one could tell whether I was going to be a hen or a rooster". Dorothy insists on changing the hen's name to a feminine form. Billina endures several scares with the Kansas farmgirl before they defeat the Nome King as only a hen can as Nomes are poisonous to eggs. At the end of the novel, Billina chooses to stay in Oz Permintally and settles in the Emerald City under Princess Ozma's rule. Billina gives births to multiple baby hens whom she names the boys all 'Daniel', and the girls all Dorothy in Dorothy Gale's honor. *Eureka the talking Cat Eureka is a white kitten found by Dorothy Gale's Uncle Henry, that he gives to her telling her that the name means "I have found it!" She is introduced in Baums forth Oz novel Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz (1910) Dorothy carries Eureka in a small cage on a train with her to San Francisco to visit her relatives on Hugson farm. While riding with Bill Hugson's nephew Zeb, an earthquake opens a large chasm in the ground, and Eureka falls in the earths bowels and straight into another dimension with Dorothy, her cousin Zeb, and Jim the Cab-Horse into the land of the Mangaboos. There people are made of vegetable. The strange lights in the Magaboos' magic carven make Eureka appear to be pinkish purple. *Speckles the chicken Speckles is just an ordinary hen on the farm. Not much is known about her except that she hatched a new brood of chickens. Brains Heart & Courage: Character Analysis of Dorothy Gale Specifically before her arrival in Oz, Dorothy Gale leads an isolated life that is focused on her dog Toto and on her hard working Uncle Henry, a seemingly very poor farmer. And her Aunt Em, a submitting housewife. Dorothy is therefore somewhat of a strict homebody, who never leaves nor has ventured off of the Kansas prairies. Nevertheless she interacts in a civil manner, and generously and honestly with others despite her isolated lifestyle. Dorothy has a tendency to focus on pressing matters, but has the patience to hold onto her dreams. She cares about family and friends and is loyal to both. Dorothy Gale finds the good in everything, and continued believing in herself as well as others. Dorothy remains positive, humble, usually sweet tempered and most of all she dearly loves her pet dog Toto very much. She is an optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her soul at birth, since she has been protected and unharmed in all of her amazing and dangerous adventures through many strange and bizzare places. Dorothy Gale is the very essence of the young at heart, and represents the child like quality of the child in us all. Dorothy never looks anyone or thing over. This is how she became friends with the Scarecrow, seeing him as more than just a sack of straw and saving him from his bleak existence in the cornfield. Dorothy saw the Tin Woodman, more than just a rusted piece of tin in the woods, and saved him also. And Dorothy even saw the Cowardly Lion being so much more than a mere coward. Dorothy saw the brains, heart and courage in all three of her Oz friends, even though they could not see it in themselves. And just like her three friends, Dorothy is smart, loving and brave. BRAINS... In the original book, when Dorothy set out on her journey to see the Wizard, she was smart enough to fill her basket with bread and butter from the cupboard of her house to keep her and Toto fed on the way to the Emerald City. And when she had defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, she took the Witch's magic Golden Cap, that let it's wearer command the Winged Monkeys. The Winged Monkey we're all obliged to obey their masters orders three times and three times only. Dorothy was smart enough to speak the Cap's charm and ask the Winged Monkey to fly her back home to Kansas. But to her dismay, the Monkeys were unable to cross over the Deadly Desert that surrounded the land and could not leave the realm of Oz, even if they desired to do so. Magical creatures cannot live in the realms of civilized countries or lands such as Kansas. HEART... Dorothy is a fighter and never gave up even in the most hopeless of situations. When she first came to the Land of Oz she was determined to find a way home, as she was concerned if her Uncle and Aunt were okay back in Kansas after the cyclone. This made Dorothy a thoughtful person, thinking of others saftey and well-being other than just her own. And showed her throughout the story as remaining unselfish because she was worried that Aunt Em would go into mourning over Dorothy's long disappearance and Uncle Henry not being able to afford the damage that the cyclone caused on the farm and the crops. In the iconic 1939 movie, Judy Garland's Dorothy was also ultimately unselfish. Despite runnnig away from her unhappiness and troubles at home; when Dorothy discovered that her Aunt Em had been greif stricken and dying of a broken heart. Dorothy realised she had made a mistake and spent the entire movie trying to find a way back home to get to her sick Aunt. COURAGE... While halfway to the Emerald City, the Cowardly Lion is brought into the story. When he tried to attack Dorothy and her traveling friends in the forest, he also attempted to bite Toto. Dorothy was brave enough to defend her little dog, not fearing the Cowardly Lion who Baum describes being nearly as large as a horse in size. Despite this Dorothy was not too scared to stand up for Toto. Dorothy was also portrayed as a natural hero, overcoming being imprisoned and enslaved by the notorious Wicked Witch of the West. This alone makes Dorothy a survivor. Dorothy's character and personality traits are generally of innocence. For she did not intentionally kill the Wicked Witch of the West on purpose, and when she learned that her farmhouse had accidentally killed the Wicked Witch of the East, Dorothy asked if there was anything that could be done to assist the crushed Witch as she lay under the house. Another positive trait is Dorothy is always very forgiving, for when she and her friends in Oz discovered that the great Wizard was nothing more than an old Humbug, Dorothy forgave him and felt that the Wizard wasn't such a bad man after all. In all of Dorothy's adventures in Oz, she seemed to have a maturity beyond her years and managed to take care of herself and Toto the best she could. In Disney's 1985 film Return to Oz, The Nome King tries to manipulate and bribe Dorothy with a deal. He tells Dorothy that she could give up, and save herself and he will use the magic of the Ruby Slippers and send her back home again. He even promises to erase Dorothy's memories of Oz so she will never think of Oz ever again. Dorothy, having a confident character and sense of self, regects the Nome King's offer and decides to do the right thing to help her friends who are all in trouble. Thus, continuing her brave quest of trying to save the land of Oz and it's people. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Family Tree of Dorothy Gale Baum's Book... As many Historians believe that Dorothy Gale was inspired by Alice Liddell from Lewis Carroll's 'Wonderland' and 'Looking Glass' books, unlike Alice, Dorothy did not live an upper-class and pampered Victorian lifestyle. Dorothy has a rather fuzzy history and while not necessarily dysfunctional, Dorothy does have a broken upbringing. Dorothy has little to no backstory. All Baum tells us about the history of Dorothy, is that she is apparently an only child and her mother was most likely a single parent and unfortunately is dead, which made Dorothy an orphan, possibly even at infancy. She seemed to be a content yet lonely little girl while living in Kansas, one who had no friends and was most likely home-schooled. Rather or not her Aunt and Uncle are blood related is also left open to the imagination. Most likely, Dorothy's Uncle Henry is her blood relative. In Baum's third Oz novel, Ozma of Oz, Dorothy and Henry are on a ship to see family in Australia to take a break from farming on doctors orders due to the stress that the cyclone has brought upon Henry. Aunt Em stays behind in Kansas to look after the farm. And in Baum's fourth Oz book Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Dorothy is once again with Uncle Henry in California at Hugson's Ranch, on their way home from Australia, Dorothy having visited friends in San Francisco. She strikes up an acquaintance with Hugson's nephew and her second cousin, Zeb of Hugson's Ranch. These probaby are Uncle Henry's relatives also. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she was related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in the second chapter of The Emerald City of Oz, Baum writes, "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is Dorothy's mother's brother. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Unlike many versions of the story, In the original book Dorothy's Aunt does not seem to have a close relationship with her niece Dorothy. And appears to be unable to find the joy in the small and simple things in life that Dorothy, being a child still could. But at the very end of the story when Dorothy and Toto are sent home again, Aunt Em is happy to see Dorothy has come back to her. Indicating that she does have love for Dorothy after all. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Films & TV... In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, she has a still-living father). Her family name, Gale, isn't mentioned in the books until the third one, Ozma of Oz. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are never identified as Gales in any of the Oz books (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book. *In the 1985 Disney film Return to Oz, Henry's last name is 'Blue'. This result makes Dorothy's family relationship undetermined. However, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who wouldn't be related to Dorothy directly. *In Syfy's Tinman mini series, the character of D.G. is Dorothy Gales great granddaughter. D. G. Is sent to Oz in present day, over one hundred years after Dorothy came and made history as the "First Slipper" to cross over into the "Outer Zone." *In Disney's 2013 film, 'Oz the Great and Powerful' A pre-Wizard, Oscar Diggs has a lover by the name of Annie Gale in Kansas. Since this is a prequel to 'The Wizard of Oz', the story takes place around 30 to 40 years prior to Dorothy's epic arrival in Oz. This hints that Annie is Dorothy's mother. She is also wearing a Gingham dress of checks just like her future daughter Dorothy one day will. *In March Laumer's book Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, their last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in both, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks her which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, she marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wooglebug's university. Adventures Over The Rainbow! A Girl Named Dorothy... {The Wonderful Wizard of Oz} (1900)-Illustrations by Artist Charles Santore Dorothy Gale was a little orphan girl who lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in the Kansas prairies where her only companion was her little black dog, Toto. One day a powerful cyclone came, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were able to get to the cellar in time, but Dorothy wasn't fast enough! The storm carried the Kansas farmhouse far, far away, over the rainbow and across into the unknown with Dorothy and Toto trapped inside. Dorothy fell fast asleep on her bed with Toto at her side. When Dorothy opened the door she found that the storm had set the house down in a beautiful land, the magical Land of Oz. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The house had accidentally landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, crushing and killing her. Dorothy met the blue Munchkins who inhabited the east country and they're good friend the Good Witch of the North who ruled over the purple Gillikins. She and the Munchkins thanked Dorothy for freeing them from the Wicked Witch's bondage and declared her a hero. Since the land of Oz was surrounded by a Deadly Desert, the only way for Dorothy to get back to her Aunt Em was to seek Oz the great and powerful who was the Wizard in the Emerald City. Only he could help her return to Kansas again. The Good Witch gave Dorothy the dead Wicked Witch's charmed Silver Shoes that also held a magic charm within them. The Good Witch kissed her on the forehead for protection and luck and saftey. And with that Dorothy and Toto set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Dorothy stopped to eat and rest at a wealthy Munchkin's house who's name was Boq. Boq was celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch with many other Munchkins and thought Dorothy was a Sorceress. After that, Dorothy met a talking Scarecrow in a cornfield. The Scarecrow told Dorothy he wanted a brain, so Dorothy invited him to join her and Toto to see the Wizard. Along the way they also met the Tin Woodman who desired a heart, and the Cowardly Lion who was in need of Courage. Dorothy invited them to come along as well and they all became friends to accompany eachother to see the Wizard. After many amazing adventures throughout the land of Oz, such as encountering the fierce Kalidahs, and crossing the field of Deadly Poppies, the traveling companions all made it to the gates of the Emerald City at last. Thanks to Dorothy's Silver Shoes the Wizard agreed to her and her friends an audience, but only one at a time. First by appearing to Dorothy as a giant floating head, then to the Scarecrow as a lovely fairy. The Tin woodman spoke to ferocious beast with horns, and to the Cowardly Lion encountered Oz as a flaming ball of fire. Despite his shape-shifting ways the Wizard all commanded them to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West who ruled over the yellow Winkies. After being captured by the Wicked Witch and seized by her gang of Winged Monkeys, Dorothy was imprisoned in the Witch's yellow castle. And after many days of being a slave for the Witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by tossing a bucket of water at her. The Witch was allergic to water so it caused the Witch to quickly melt away. Dorothy and her companions eventually returned to the Emerald City, but there they discovered that the Wizard was a phony and a humbug. The Wizard promised to make it up to Dorothy by escorting her back home via Hot-Air Balloon. But unfortunately the Ballon was launched and floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto who went chasing after a kitten in the streets of the city. Dorothy and her companions then traveled to the South lands of Oz to find the beautiful Lady Glinda, the Good Witch of the red Quadlings. Glinda was Dorothy's last hope of salvation. After several more epic adventures, such as encountering the mountain of the Hammer-Heads and crossing through the dainty little China Country, Dorothy finally arrived at Glinda's pretty ruby-palace. Glinda kindly informed Dorothy about the secret charm of the Silver Shoes that she had been wearing since her arrival in the land of Oz. Dorothy clicked her heels together three times and commanded the shoes where she wished to go just as she had been instructed. This allowed her and Toto to safely return home to Kansas and back with Uncle Henry and Aunt Em again. The Silver Shoes however, fell off on the way back and were lost in the Deadly Desert forever. Dorothy Gale & Baum's Oz Sequels L. Frank Baum's book 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' became such a popular and beloved book, that children from all over the world wrote Baum asking him to tell more stories about the magical land of Oz and all of it's spellbinding characters. Dorothy Gale does not appear in all of Baum's Oz books, and is not always the the focal point of the plot. But she is usually mentioned or seen throughout the entire series. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz 1. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900): A Kansas farm girl named Dorothy and her pet dog, Toto are swept away to the magical Land of Oz to embark on an epic journey to find a way back home. She must follow the Yellow Brick Road to seek out the great Wizard who lives at the Emerald City, in the middle of the land. The Marvelous Land of Oz 2. The Marvelous Land of Oz (1904): A little boy named Tip who works for a Witch named Mombi, joins the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and many other characters on a journey in the land of Oz. Meanwhile General Jinjur and her female army have conquered the Emerald City as Glinda the Good searches for the lost Princess Ozma. Ozma of Oz 3. Ozma of Oz (1907): Dorothy and her Uncle Henry, are on a ship to visit family in Australia. While crossping over the sea a storm comes and throws Dorothy and her pet Billina overboard in a chicken coop casting them away to the magical land of Ev. There they meet the freakish Wheelers and the infamous and vain Queen known as Princess Langwidere. Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz 4. Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz (1908): On her way back from Australia, Dorothy Gale meets her cousin, Zeb Hugson, in California. They are swallowed up by an earthquake, along with Zeb's horse Jim and Dorothy's cat Eureka, and eventually come down in the Land of the Mangaboos. The Wizard also arrives there, but the Mangaboos evict them from their country. The Road to Oz 5. The Road to Oz (1909): A Shaggy Man wanders past the Kansas farm where Dorothy Gale lives. He asks for directions, and while Dorothy is showing him the way, they meet a boy named Button-Bright and later encounter Polychrome, the Rainbow's daughter who is left behind by her sky family on accident. The Emerald City 6. The Emerald City of Oz (1910): The Nome King, Roquat the Red, makes plans to dig a tunnel under the Deadly Desert into the Land of Oz where he will take back his Magic Belt from Princess Ozma. His General Guph tours the neighboring lands rounding up allies, including the comical Whimsies, the strong and brutal Growleywogs, and the powerfully magical Phanfasms. Meanwhile, Dorothy Gale brings her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry to Oz to live (their Kansas farm having been foreclosed). They tour Oz in Ozma's Red Wagon and meet various intriguing people like Miss Cuttenclip and the Fuddles. Dorothy becomes lost one morning and visits Utensia, Bunbury, and Bunnybury before the Wizard finds her again. The Patchwork Girl of Oz 7. The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1913): Ojo called "Ojo the Unlucky," is a clumsy Munchkin boy who lives with his Unc Nunkie in a remote part of the Munchkin Country. They have noting to eat but bread, and there are only two loaves growing on their bread tree. They visit their only neighbors, Dr. Pipt and his wife Margolotte. There, they learn of the doctor's magic. Margolotte has used the Powder of Life to animate a glass cat named Bungle, and she plans to use the Powder to provide herself a servant. She makes a dummy out of a crazy quilt which becomes the Patchwork Girl. Tik-Tok of Oz 8. Tik-Tok of Oz ''(1914): the Queen of Oogaboo, has grown tired of her tiny remote principality and its "stupid and unenterprising" people. She musters an army, consisting of sixteen officers and a private, and sets out to conquer the Land of Oz. Glinda the Good, surveying her Great Book of Records, learns of Ann's plans. She works a magic spell, so that Ann and her army emerge from their mountain passes into a mysterious, foggy landscape where they encounter a Rak. Meanwhile, a girl named Betsy Bobbin, and her pet mule Hank wash up on the shores of Oz after being shipwrecked. The Scarecrow of Oz 9. ''The Scarecrow of Oz ''(1915): Trot and Cap'n Bill are boating along the California coast. The weather suddenly turns stormy; their rowboat is caught is a whirlpool and dragged down. Trot feels herself supported and protected by "unseen arms" — her Mermaids friends. (The Sea Fairies). The two surface in a submarine cave. Trot and Bill end up in Oz. Rinkitink in Oz 10. ''Rinkitink in Oz ''(1916): King Kitticut, who rules the island of Pingaree in the Nonestic Ocean, tells his son Prince Inga about the secret defenses of their country. Pingaree was once invaded by the armies of Regos and Coregos, two neighboring islands to the north. The invaders were defeated through the use of three Magic Pearls, gifts of the Magic Sea Fairies and Mermaids. The Lost Princess of Oz 11. ''The Lost Princess of Oz ''(1917): One morning, the residents of Oz in the Emerald City awaken to confront a rash of mysterious disappearances. Most crucially, Dorothy Gale discovers that her best friend Princess Ozma is missing from her bedchamber, and no one knows where she is. Dorothy and her friends cannot search for Ozma with the Magic Picture, for that too is gone. At her palace in the Quadling Country, Glinda finds that both the Great Book of Records and her collection of magical implements have vanished overnight. The Wizard himself, soon learns that his black bag of magic has joined the roster of missing items. The Tin woodman of Oz 12. ''The Tin Woodman of Oz ''(1918): A vagabond child called Woot the Wanderer comes to the tin castle of the Oz Emperor of the Winkies the Tin Woodman. The boy is welcomed by the Tin Man and his guest the Scarecrow. In the course of conversation, Woot asks how the Tin Man became tin. The Emperor tells his story and about his lost love Nimmie Amee. The Magic of Oz 13. ''The Magic of Oz ''(1919): The Hyups are a small community living at the top of Mount Munch in the Munchkin Country. A Hyup named Bini Arudiscovered a means of transforming people and objects, by speaking (and correctly pronouncing) the word Pyrzqxgl. Once Princess Ozma placed controls on the practice of magic, Bini Aru wrote down his method and hid the account in his laboratory — where it was eventually discovered by his son Kiki Aru. Glinda of Oz 14. ''Glinda of Oz ''(1920): The Great Book of Records reveals that the Flatheads and Skeezers, two obscure peoples of Oz, have gone to war. Princess Ozma decides that it is her duty to stop this, and Dorothy Gale is eager to accompany her. The Flatheads and Skeezers live at the far northern edge of the Gillikin Country, near Oogaboo and the Deadly Desert There are just 100 Flatheads, and 101 Skeezers. Both groups practice magic; little else is known, or discoverable, about them. Princess Dorothy of Oz Dorothy made several other trips to Oz after her first set of adventures and she eventually brought her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em with her, who were both non-believers that a place such as Oz could possibly exist. But Dorothy was finally able to prove to them both that she was not just a dreamer, but was telling the truth. In Baum's Oz book, 'The Emerald City of Oz', Dorothy is able to save her Uncle and Aunt from a bleak existence and tragic fate. After they could no longer pay the Kansas mortgage for the farm due to poverty, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were facing homelessness. Luckily thanks to they're niece Dorothy, they moved to Oz permanently and became immortal with Princess Ozma's approval. Other than Toto of course, Princess Ozma of Oz is Dorothy's best friend, she is also the child Queen and rightful ruler of the land and resides within the Royal Palace of Oz inside of the Emerald City. Dorothy, Toto and her family all live in the with Ozma, who eventually decided to crown Dorothy as an official Princess of Oz, making Dorothy Royalty. In the Land of Oz, Princess Dorothy and Toto are very popular and widely known. Dorothy is mostly recognized for being the means of destroying the Wicked Witches of the East and West, ridding all the land of Oz of it's dreaded Wicked Witches. Despite the luxurious lifestyles they live in Oz, Ozma and Dorothy were not spoiled by the magic and extravagance that surrounded them. Dorothy remained down to earth and unselfish, for her and Ozma are also very close to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who is like a mother figure to both girls. Glinda, is the most powerful figure in Oz, but does not interfere with anything unless the outcome would effect Dorothy or Ozma. The trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness, good manners and compassion. In Oz, Uncle Henry, Aunt Em and Dorothy wear only the finest garments and fancy clothing adorned with gems and jewels which are fit for only Royalty. Also, like any Princess, Dorothy always wears a sparkling tiara or crown that is custom made for her. When Princess Ozma isn't busy accessing her Royal duties or sitting on her Royal golden jeweled throne in the Palace chamber, listening to the problems and request of her beloved people, she can be found with Dorothy, arm in arm in her Royal rose garden. The two little girls enjoy having refreshing walks amoung the blossoming flowers, while innocently giggling, sharing little secrets, and friendly kisses on the cheek. Immortality in Oz The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Because the land of Oz is a fantasy land filled with fairy magic, Princess Dorothy is forever immortal like all living things in the land. Therefore she nor anyone else can ever die. Princess Ozma, also used her powers to stop the aging process in Oz. No one ever becomes deathly-ill or dies unless they are bad and evil like the Wicked Witches who once dwelled in parts of Oz before Dorothy killed them. In Baum's later Oz books, Dorothy is in her late teens and even early twenties in the dozen sequels. But due to Oz's enchantment, Dorothy doesn't look a day older than she appeared to be when she was first brought to Oz by the cyclone. None-Baum Books These stories are classic books about the land of Oz that are not written by Baum himself but people Baum worked with, and who were close to him. Such as John R. Neill who illustrated Baum's offical Oz novel sequels. After Baum's death, Neill continued the series. * ''The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of the Wizard at Glinda's palace. She receives a special gift of his friendship by Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy,along with Toto, accompanies Jamie who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with Jamie and meets his best friend, Buddy, when they arrive by balloon in the Emerald City. She joins them and even Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with him while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to the Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) Dorothy of Oz-Roger S. Baum While Toto is barking at the chickens and Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are working on the farm in Kansas, Dorothy Gale takes a peek out the window and sees a bright and beautiful rainbow. She notices that the rainbow is approaching her and Toto as both of them run. Dorothy starts to see Glinda the Good Witch who tells Dorothy that she must return to Oz so that she can save her friends. The Wicked Years In the story of Wicked by Gregory Maguire, Dorothy is neither a hero nor a villain and is simply a mere outsider who gets caught up in the middle of Oz's politics and drama. In the hit Broadway musical and play, Dorothy is never seen despite being referred to and talked to on stage. Only a silhouette is seen of a girl presumed to be Dorothy tossing a Bucket of water on Elphaba aka The Wicked Witch of the West. Dorothy: This Side Of The Rainbow Dorothy Gale all grown up. Author Vincent Begley wrote a novel based off of the character of Dorothy Gale. This story is a Memoir that is written as if Dorothy was a real person. This underrated novel tells the world about the past of Dorothy, before she lived on the Kansas farm and what happened after her trip to Oz. WAS By Geoff Ryman A beautiful, sad and thought provoking tale of love, hate pain and the importance of a healthy childhood. This book is for anyone with a heart. The 1992 novel by American author Geoff Ryman, focusing on the (in some cases, tragic) lives of disparate individuals linked to one another by L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and the musical film version. Ranging across time and space from the 1860s Kansas to the late 1980s California, among other locations, the novel's characters include a tapestry of characters, some real but most fictitious, whose lives indirectly affect each other. Judy Garland is Dorothy Gale 1939 In the year of 1938/1939 Judy was fifteen at the time she portrayed the twelve year old Kansas farm girl who gets swept away to Oz via cyclone. She turned sixteen on the set during the shooting of the movie as she began to develop into a curvy young woman. Despite being technically too old to play Dorothy as Baum intended his character in the book to be a little girl, even as a teenager Judy did portray a very good Dorothy of Kansas that captivated the world for decades to come. With her wide eyed expression of an adolescent girl, Judy was perfect for the role. Thanks to her talented singing voice, she beat many other young actresses for the lead role such as Shirley Temple who was a loyal fan of Baum's Oz books, and was more close to the look and age of Baum's description of Dorothy. Judy was put on a strict diet and forced to wear a special type of corset under her costume, that flattened out her curves by painfully binding her breast down flat against her chest to make her appear as a twelve year old little girl who was more innocent, underdeveloped and younger than her real life age. Journey Back to Oz 1974 Judy Garlands daughter takes on the role of Dorothy! In this animated little version of the Oz stories, Dorothy Gale is swept back to Oz to find an evil Witch who wants to take over the land and the Emerald City. In this version, Dorothy is voiced by Liza Minnelli. All the characters are voiced by an all star cast. The Wiz 1978 In the 1978 all African-American version of The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy Gale is played by actress and Motown singer Diana Ross. In the story of the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy is supposed to be only a child. A innocent girl no older than about twelve. But since Diana was far from twelve, being thirty four at the time, she is portrayed to be a shy twenty-four year old Kindergarten teacher who is lost in life. Dorothy in this film is scared of the world and has no direction of her future. Her trip to Oz is a late-coming of age story as she faces her fears head-on. Return to Oz 1985 Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney Film starring Fairuza Balk as the insomniac and melancholy Dorothy Gale, and Piper Laurie as a considered Aunt Em. The look of Return to Oz was intended to give it's audience a more surreal and realistic point of veiw of the land of Oz and all of it's characters. The plot is based loosely off of two of Baum's original novels. During it's release in the summer of 85, it was bashed by critics for being too "scary and intense" for children and wasn't successful during the time of its release. Despite it's failure to appeal to the public, Return to Oz has still gained a huge cult following of fans all over the world 30 years after it's original making. Her first film was a television film called “The Best Christmas Pageant Ever”, directed by George Shaeffer. The next role she was to play was “Dorothy” in Disney’s “Return to Oz”, now a Cult Classic. The Muppets Wizard of Oz 2005 In the 2005 Disney made for TV special, Dorothy is played by pop singer Ashanti who dreams of a glamorous life of the rich and famous and is egar to leave her small town trailer park existence behind. She embarks on a quest in the land of Oz, to become a Superstar. Syfy's Tinman 2009 In this 2009 Syfy version of Oz, Dorothy Gale of 1900 is long dead. But her great granddaughter 'D.G.' is swept away to the Outer Zone aka Oz now in present day and a hundred years later from when the original Dorothy first arrived. D.G. must find her real family and discover the history of who she truly was and is. Dorothy and the Witches of Oz 2011 In this version, Dorothy is a children's author who moves to New York City to become successful. She is played by actress Paula Ana Redding. Legends of Oz-Dorothy's Return 2014 In this CGI animated film, Dorothy is given a more modern look as she trades her iconic blue and white look of gingham for denim overalls of blue and cowboy boots. She is Voiced by actress and singer Lea Mitchell, Dorothy Gale returns to Kansas to find it devastated. Dorothy then finds a new way to get back to the Land of Oz only to discover that her old friends-the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion-and the entire Land of Oz are all in grave danger. On Dorothy's new journey through Oz, she meets new friends like a china doll princess, a marshmallow man named Marshal Mallow, a large owl named Wiser, and an ancient tree-turned-tugboat named Tugg. With the help of her new friends, they band together against a wicked Jester who wants to control Oz by turning important people into marionettes. This movie is loosely based on the book Dorothy of Oz by Roger S. Baum. Once Upon A Time Episode 2014 In the popular hit TV show, 'Once Upon A Time' Dorothy Gale gets carried to the land of Oz via Cyclone, and is thought to be the destined one to fulfill the part of a prophecy regarding all the Witches from the south, west, north and east who reside in Oz. The character of this Dorothy Gale is not Cursed. She simply plays a minor role regarding the Witches of Oz and is sent back home to Kansas by Zelena the Witch of the West who disguised herself as the Wizard, after Dorothy thought she killed her with water from a nearby Well, all to defend herself and put out the ball of fire in Zelena's hand. This was all due to Zelena's envy for the newly arrived Dorothy. (Green with Envy). Thinking Zelena was dead, Glinda the Good Witch of the South, took Dorothy to the Emerald City to seek the Wizard (who was Zelena in disguise after turning the Wizard into a Flying Monkey for his dishonest ways). Disguised as the Wizard, Zelena also gave Dorothy the magic Silver Shoes, and told Dorothy to click the heels of the shoes together three times to be teleported home to get her out of the way because Zelena saw her as a threat. Strangely, Dorothy in this version wears no pigtails, nor does she have a pet dog, Toto. She comes to Oz all alone and does not meet the Scarecrow, Tinman or Cowardly Lion. That's 70's Show-Tornado Prom Episode In the popular TV Sitcom That's 70's show, the conceited and vain Jackie Burkeart has a dream on her Prom night which happens to be on the night a Tornado hits the Wisconsin town. Jackie dreams that she is Dorothy Gale with her stuffed animal Unicorn as Toto. Her look is based off of the 1900 illustrations by W. W Denslow from the original book by Baum. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Barnyard Studios) This isn't "Somewhere over the Rainbow"... An independent and yet extremely faithful adaption of Baum's envision of Oz, in this version Dorothy Gale is played by an actress who is undeniably the most loyal to Baum's original character. If Dorothy Gale of Kansas existed in real life and went to Oz: This is what she'd realistically look like. In Comics Marvel Comic released an entire series of Baums fourteen Oz books. The Oz series is illustrated by Scotty Young and written by Eric Shanower. ''Oz Squad Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (''Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' A Gothic Dorothy... Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) The Twisted Land of Oz (Spawn Toys) The Land of Oz gets pretty Twisted... In a very dark and grim story, this erotic and gothic version of 'The Wizard of Oz' is indeed a twisted one. Dorothy is portrayed as a very innocent orphan who is also a fully developed and sexually frustrated girl in her late teens who is swept away to the land of Oz, a mysterious and psychotic realm of dark entities, sexual slavery, rape, mutant creatures and tortured souls. Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent the latter to the Land of Oz, a time storm sent Ace to an alien planet. Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele * The Land of Oz (2014): Madisyn Wright Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters